


When The Day Met The Night : partie 1

by cliffordinaire



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, UA, Unilock
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliffordinaire/pseuds/cliffordinaire
Summary: Le professeur John Watson s'inquiète de l'absence d'un de ses plus brillants élèves : Sherlock Holmes.





	1. When The Day Met The Night : Partie 1

Lorsqu'il était arrivé dans sa salle de classe ce jour là, il n'avait pas aperçu sa tête bouclée. Il avait essayé de se rassurer, de se dire qu'il serait à nouveau là au prochain cours. Mais il n'est pas venu au suivant, ni à aucun cours pendant 10 jours. John avait l'impression que son cours avait beaucoup moins de saveur avec son élève le plus brillant et attentif dans la salle. Ils ne s'étaient jamais parlé et pourtant il était devenu le chouchou de ce prof de biologie réputé. Il était le seul parmi la quarantaine d'élèves qui assistaient à son cours dont il se souvenait du nom : Sherlock. Quel drôle de prénom n'est ce pas ? Original. Comme la personne qui le portait. Sherlock ne faisait pas partie de ces élèves populaires, il était bien plutôt introverti, discret. Le cours de biologie de John Watson était devenu son rare moment de plaisir dans ces études. Il pensait être si discret qu'il aurait été surpris d'apprendre que pourtant il était la seule personne que John voyait quand il entrait dans sa salle de cours. Les 10 jours d'absence de Sherlock avait donc, bien évidemment, inquiété le professeur Watson qui s'était empressé d'aller récolter des informations. Et il avait eu bien raison de s'inquiéter : le jeune étudiant avait essayé de mettre fin à ses jours. L'annonce l'avait laissé pantois. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que cet élève brillant puisse être malheureux au point d'en arriver à s'en prendre à sa vie. Alors quand le jeune Holmes revint à l'université, comme si rien ne s'était passé, John était devenu plus vigilant et n'hésitait plus à dire à ses élèves de venir le voir en cas de problème, même si ces discours visaient plus particulièrement ce charmant bouclé aux yeux clairs qui prenait toujours une place au fond de la salle. Et Sherlock était intelligent, il avait remarqué le changement de comportement de son prof de biologie. Il avait vite déduit qu'il s'adressait à lui plus particulièrement quand il se disait prêt à écouter et aider ses élèves en cas de besoin. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son prof prenait ça autant à cœur, il n'avait pas déduit que son professeur savait à propos de sa tentative de suicide. Il n'osa jamais l'approcher. John savait qu'il risquait d'attendre encore longtemps avant que Sherlock ne se décide à venir lui parler. Alors il décida finalement de faire le premier pas. 

C'était à la fin d'une journée de printemps. Il devait être 18h, le soleil brillait encore, les journées s'était rallongé depuis quelques semaines. Il aperçut Sherlock, seul, assis sur un muret en train de fumer. Il n'y avait personne autour d'eux alors John s'approcha de lui. Sherlock le remarqua et fut surpris. A cet instant précis, alors que John s'approchait un nombre incalculable de pensées traversa l'esprit de l'étudiant qu'il était : Est ce qu'il venait le voir parce qu'il avait eu une mauvaise note ? Ou pour lui demander des explications sur son absence ? Est ce qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal ?, le stress envahit Sherlock qui tenta de garder son calme alors que son professeur s'adossa au muret, à quelques centimètres à peine de lui, et se tourna vers lui. 

«-Bonjour Sherlock.  
-Co... comment connaissez vous mon nom ?  
-Tu es un de mes élèves.  
-Oui mais... vous l'avez retenu, parmi 40 autres, comment ?  
-Tu es l'élève le plus brillant dans ma matière, disons que je retiens le nom des élèves qui ont un potentiel. -dit-il en souriant légèrement- dis moi est-ce que par hasard tu aurais un briquet... j'ai oublié le mien chez moi aujourd'hui...  
-Je.. oui bien sûr -Sherlock sortit un briquet qu'il tendit à son professeur qui venait de sortir une cigarette de sa poche- je ne savais pas que vous fumiez.  
-Oh il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas Sherlock -dit John en allumant sa cigarette et de redonner son briquet à son élève- merci.  
-De rien Mr Watson.  
-Oh s'il te plaît... Appelle moi John.  
-D'ac..D'accord...John... Dites moi... tous ces discours... où vous dites que l'on peut venir vous voir en cas de besoin.. vous ne les faisiez pas avant.. Qu'est ce qui a changé ?  
-Oh, je pense que tu as déjà la réponse à cette question -John regarda son élève avec un air sérieux.  
-Mon absence... vous... vous savez ce qui s'est passé n'est ce pas ?  
-Je m'inquiétais, alors je suis allé chercher les informations.  
-Vous... Vous inquiétiez ?  
-Tu pensais être qu'un simple élève dans une foule n'est ce pas ? Ne fais pas le surpris, tu m'as toujours intrigué, j'ai rarement vu un élève aussi passionné par ma matière, évidemment que je t'avais remarqué. Et que tu es sorti du lot.  
-Est ce que vous êtes en train de me dire que je suis devenu votre chouchou professeur ?  
-En quelque sort -John sourit légèrement en fumant».  
Sherlock ne put pas s'empêcher d'observer son professeur. Il était d'une beauté renversante. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois que Sherlock avait le béguin sur son professeur mais de le voir d'aussi près et de lui parler... n'avait pas arrangé son béguin. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot de plus. Ils restèrent ainsi, à fumer, sans rien dire. John remercia Sherlock pour le briquet et lui dit un simple «On se reverra en classe» suivi d'un clin d’œil avant de partir mais ce simple geste de la part de John avait suffit pour augmenter ostensiblement le rythme cardiaque du bouclé. 

Après ce petit moment passé avec le professeur Watson, Sherlock avait été souriant pendant les jours qui suivirent. Après cette discussion, il n'hésita plus à aller voir John à la fin des cours et la petite cigarette du soir devant l'université était devenu une habitude. Et Sherlock devenait de plus en plus intrigué et intéressé par cet homme qui avait bien au moins 10 ans de plus que lui. Et il savait que cela ne lui apporterait rien de bon, qu'une relation avec un professeur n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait espéré, c'était au delà de toute morale et pourtant il n'arriva pas à s'empêcher à tomber amoureux de lui, de sa carrure d'ancien soldat, de ses cheveux grisonnant, de sa barbe de trois jours, de son intelligence et de sa passion pour la nature. Plus Sherlock parlait à son professeur, plus ses sentiments s'intensifiaient, tout en sachant que cela était perdu d'avance. Et puis de toute façon pourquoi un homme comme lui s'intéresserait à un étudiant banal comme lui ? Il n'avait personne, ça il le savait, John lui avait dit. Il s'était mis à fantasmer sur une relation interdite. Mais John célibataire ne signifiait pas que John s'intéressait à lui. Il devait se changer les idées, se trouvait un flirt, pour oublier son professeur. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il s'acoquina avec cet étudiant, d'un an de plus que lui qui montrait un certain intérêt pour le bouclé depuis quelque temps : Victor. Il faisait des études d'arts. Sherlock avait toujours été fasciné par l'art, ce ne fut pas difficile d'engager la discussion pendant que Victor dessinait. Au fur et à mesure il finit par passer plus de temps avec Victor. Et John observait Sherlock se rapprochait de cet étudiant, et il n'aimait pas ça. Il ne se serait jamais avoué que cela était de la jalousie, il voyait plutôt ça comme un instinct protecteur, Victor était connu de tous pour avoir tester diverses drogues depuis le lycée. Il n'était pas l'élève le plus recommandable de ce campus. Et John voyait ça comme un devoir que de prévenir Sherlock. Il garda ainsi Sherlock à la fin d'un de ses cours.  
«-Sherlock, nous devons parler  
-Quoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?  
-Non... je voulais juste... euh.. je vois que tu discute pas mal avec cet élève... Victor depuis quelque temps.  
-Oui et...?  
-Je voulais juste que tu saches que ce n'est pas franchement un élève très... recommandable.  
-Professeur... J'apprécie votre inquiétude.. mais je sais ce que je fais.  
-Oh tu es sûr de ça ?  
-Quoi ? Vous allez m'interdire de le voir pendant que vous y êtes ? -Sherlock poussa un soupir- écoutez je sais exactement quelle est la réputation de Victor. Et si votre peur c'est que je me laisse porter par mon intérêt pour lui et … consomme des substances qui pourrait avoir des répercussions sur ma scolarité vous n'avez pas à vous en faire. Je peux vous assurer qu'elles n'ont aucunes mauvaises répercussions sur mes notes.  
-Sherlock...»  
John n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. Sherlock était parti en claquant la porte. Pourquoi diable fallait-il que son professeur fasse tout pour le tourmenter ? Plus il montrait d'intérêt envers Sherlock plus le bouclé se faisait de faux espoirs sur les sentiments que pouvait éprouver le professeur Watson à son égard. En outre l'avertissement de John eut l'effet contraire sur Sherlock. Il passa sa soirée avec Victor à fumer toutes sortes de substances. Ce soir-là Sherlock connut son premier baiser.


	2. When The Day Met The Night : partie 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suite et fin de cet OS rallongé.

John passa plus de deux semaines sans réussir à parler à Sherlock qui, visiblement, évitait son professeur comme la peste. La relation du jeune bouclé avec Victor avait vite évolué après leur premier baiser, ils passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble, se comportant quasiment comme un couple. Et pourtant Sherlock ne pouvait pas enlever le professeur Watson de ses pensées. A chaque fois que Victor tentait d'aller plus loin avec lui, il repensait aux paroles du plus âgé et n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à se donner à Victor. Cela commençait à agacer fortement ce dernier qui se doutait qu'il y avait une raison, autre que la peur, qui l'empêchait de passer le pas. Il commença donc à devenir plus observateur et finit par remarquer que Sherlock évitait quelqu'un en particulier : le professeur de biologie. Il décida donc un soir de parler de Mr Watson au bouclé qui devint aussitôt bougon, et se referma. Cela ne plut pas à Victor qui demanda d'un ton effronté quel était le problème du jeune homme. Aurait-il un fantasme sur le prof de biologie ? Ce fut la goutte de trop pour Sherlock qui pressa Victor de partir. C'est après cette dispute que Sherlock accepta enfin de se confronter au professeur Watson qui avait hanté sa nuit. Le lendemain de la dispute Sherlock n'avait pas cours de biologie, il attendit donc la fin de la journée pour se présenter au bureau de son professeur. 

Lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir John releva rapidement la tête, il prit un air étonné en apercevant Sherlock, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte.   
-Mr Holmes... quelle surprise. Qu'est ce qui vous amène ?   
-Vous ne tutoyez plus ? Pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas assez professionnel ? -dit Sherlock qui ne put s'empêcher d'adopter un ton sarcastique.   
-Y a t-il une raison particulière à votre venue Mr Holmes ou vous êtes simplement venu me faire des reproches ?  
-Je suis venu car j'ai une question à vous poser -dit-il en fermant la porte et en faisant un pas vers le bureau de John.  
-Quelle est-t-elle?  
-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avoir parlé ? Pourquoi vous êtes-vous rapproché de moi ?   
-Parce que je m'inquiétais pour vous...  
-Donc par pitié ? Vous avez appris ma tentative de suicide et vous êtes senti confier de la mission de m'avoir à l'oeil ?   
-Ce n'était pas par pitié Sherlock...  
-Oh, vous m’appelez à nouveau par mon prénom ?  
-Sherlock arrête...  
-Non. Non je ne m'arrêterais pas, pas tant que vous n'aurez pas répondu à ma question. Pourquoi vous êtes vous rapprochez de moi ? Pourquoi vous auriez pris le risque de dépasser le cadre strict d'une relation élève/professeur ? Est-ce que c'était une façon de me tourmenter ?   
-De te tourmen... de quoi tu parles Sherlock ?  
Et à cet instant Sherlock réalisa que ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée.  
-Je..-dit-il sur un ton désarçonné- oubliez. Ce n'est pas grave.   
-Sherlock attends – John se leva et appuya ses mains sur le bureau, regardant Sherlock- je suis désolé. Si je t'ai fait ressentir un trouble en me rapprochant de toi, ce n'était pas mon but. C'est juste que... tu es mon élève le plus brillant et avant d'apprendre ta tentative je n'avais jamais su lire le mal être qui avait en toi.. et je m'en suis voulu. Tu m'as rappelé qu'en tant que professeur mon devoir était aussi d'être à l'écoute de mes élèves, d'être capable de détecter des signes, et j'ai échoué.  
-Est-ce que vous tenez à moi Mr Watson ?  
-Qu.. quoi ?  
-Est-ce que vous tenez à moi ? Ou est ce que je suis juste une simple représentation de votre échec, le rappel que vous n'étiez pas assez à l'écoute ? C'est ça que je suis pour vous ? Le rappel de votre échec, alors vous tentez de vous rattraper en feignant de vous inquiéter pour moi ?  
-Je ne feins rien du tout !  
-Donc vous tenez à moi ?   
-Oui ! Mince oui je tiens à toi Sherlock. Je sais que c'est mal, que je ne devrais pas dépasser cette ligne mais il y a quelque chose en toi qui me pousse à...  
Sherlock ne laissa pas le temps à John de terminer. Il s'était rapproché de plus en plus pendant son discours et avant qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase, Sherlock déposa ses lèvres sur celle de son enseignant. Mon dieu qu'est-ce qu'il en avait rêvé ! Ces lèvres étaient encore plus douces que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Mais au bout d'une demi seconde il se recula. Qu'est ce qu'il venait de faire ? Il regarda John droit dans les yeux, paniqué, il articula difficilement un mot d'excuse et partit en courant du bureau du plus âgé qui resta pétrifié pendant de longues secondes. Lorsqu'il commença à réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé il resta perturbé. Il aurait du ressentir de la colère, du dégout, un quelconque sentiment négatif face à cette action de son élève. Mais il ne ressentait rien de tout ça, bien au contraire il avait apprécié ce baiser, il avait ressenti comme une étincelle, qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis des années. Et il savait que c'était mal, qu'il devait à tout prix contrôler cette situation avant qu'elle ne dérape. Il se promit de parler à Sherlock le plus tôt possible. Cela tombait bien, il avait la classe du jeune Holmes comme dernier cours le lendemain. 

Toute la journée suivante, John n'arrêta pas de penser au baiser de la veille. Il avait beau savoir qu'il allait devoir recadrer Sherlock il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait ressenti quelque chose. Quant à Sherlock il n'avait pas arrêté de se blâmer depuis qu'il avait fui le bureau de Watson la veille au soir et espérait pouvoir s'excuser et mettre les choses au clair avec son professeur le soir-même, après son cours de biologie. Et il arriva, ce fameux cours de biologie. Durant toute l'heure Sherlock n'arrêta pas de repenser au baiser, à ses lèvres douces... Plus il regardait John et plus il redoutait leur tête à tête. La sonnerie annonça finalement l'heure de la discussion. Sherlock prit son temps pour ranger ses affaires. Une fois que tous les élèves firent sortis John referma la porte et retourna s'adosser à son bureau. Il fit ensuite signe au bouclé de s'avancer vers lui. Sherlock prit une grande respiration avant de se mettre face à son professeur qui le fixa pendant quelques secondes.   
-Sherlock à propos d'hier soir...  
-Oui c'était inapproprié -interrompit Sherlock- j'ai dépassé les limites je n'aurais jamais du. Veuillez m'en excuser.   
-Sherlock... -John soupira- Tes excuses sont acceptées. Je suis ravi de voir que tu t'ai rendu compte de ton erreur.  
-Je peux disposer ?  
John fit un signe affirmatif de la tête. Mais alors que Sherlock était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte John le rattrapa par le poignet. Au diable le règlement ! Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sherlock, d'abord surpris, le bouclé répondit au baiser, se laissant pousser par son désir. Jamais Sherlock n'avait ressentit quelque chose d'aussi intense que pendant ce baiser, il avait l'impression que son corps entier brûlait sous la passion. Et à cet instant il se rendit compte qu'au contraire de Victor, il n'arrêterait pas son professeur s'il voulait aller plus loin. Mais il se doutait que John arrêterait tout ça, avant que la situation dérape. Ce dernier, au même moment, avait précisément cette pensée. Il devait arrêter. Il devrait, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre. Son corps entier réclamait l'homme qu'il était en train d'embrasser, il n'avait pas ressenti une telle attraction depuis des années, et il n'avait clairement pas envie de s'arrêter. Déjà son désir embrouillait ses pensées. Il était passé des lèvres au cou du jeune homme qui frissonna sous ce contact. John le voulait, il ne pensait plus en terme d'élève/professeur mais d'homme à homme et il voulait cet homme en face de lui, ce beau jeune homme. Il passa les jambes de l'étudiant autour de sa taille et le fit s’asseoir sur le bord de son bureau. Il dégagea quelques affaires rapidement dans les tiroirs et renoua ses lèvres à celle du bouclé. Plus rien ne pouvait les arrêter désormais. John retira délicatement un à un les vêtements de Sherlock, en profitant pour caresser chaque parcelle de sa peau. Sherlock réagissait à chacune de ses caresses, sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus coupée. John, pour avoir confirmation, demanda à Sherlock si c'était la première fois, question à laquelle Sherlock répondit affirmativement. John guida donc le plus jeune, l'invitant à le déshabiller tout en l'embrassant avec une certaine tendresse. Sherlock laissa ses doigts parcourir ce torse, source de tant de fantasmes. John regardait Sherlock faire avec une certaine bienveillance. Il attendit d'être sur que Sherlock était prêt avant de lui retirer le dernier tissu qu'il portait. John ne pût alors s'empêcher d'admirer ce corps mis à nu. Il ne pouvait nier la magnificence du corps qui se trouvait face à lui. Les joues du plus jeunes tournèrent au rouge en sentant le regard intense de son professeur sur lui, il avait toujours détesté son corps, quelques marques sur les cuisses témoignaient de son mal être, John les caressa doucement. Sherlock tenta de reprendre un peu de contenance et fit glisser le caleçon de John à terre. Plus rien ne séparait le contact de leur peau à présent. John parsema le torse de Sherlock de baiser tout en le prenant en main. Sherlock haleta. Étant sa première fois, il était sensible et réagissait facilement à chaque caresse du plus âgé. John resta doux tout du long dans ses mouvements. Dans le même temps, il poussait Sherlock à faire la même chose, il le guida au début mais Sherlock était apparemment un bon élève en toute circonstance. Tout deux prenait leur pied, mais plus les minutes passaient plus le désir grossissait. Après plusieurs minutes Sherlock lui-même en réclama plus. John le prépara consciencieusement, et même au dernier moment, il demanda à Sherlock s'il était sur. Une fois qu'il eut son feu vert John entra en lui. Sherlock planta ses ongles dans le dos de son amant. John fut prudent et doux tout du long, attendant que Sherlock soit totalement à l'aise avant d'accélérer ses mouvements. Il n'arrêtait pas de vérifier si Sherlock y prenait du plaisir lui aussi. Jamais Sherlock n'aurait pu rêver meilleur partenaire pour une première fois. Il dégusta chaque instant de ce moment intense. Ce soir-là il rentra avec un sourire au lèvre dans son appartement, et il ne ressentit pas l'envie de se faire du mal, pour la première fois depuis des mois.

Plusieurs jours passèrent, durant lesquelles les deux hommes se croisèrent peu, excepté lors des cours. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse être aucune gêne ne s'était installé entre les deux. Un soir ils se retrouvèrent à fumer sur le muret en face de l'université, comme la première fois où ils s'étaient réellement adressé la parole. Ce soir-là ils discutèrent pendant des heures et décidèrent que le jeu en valait la chandelle.


End file.
